make my wish come true
by YoungandNaiveStill
Summary: Austin helps Ally take down the Christmas decorations at Sonic Boom. One shot Auslly holiday fluff.


_A/N: a little holiday Auslly fluffiness. Reviews make good presents. Enjoy and happy Holidays!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the songs, not the characters. Title based on Mariah Carey's Christmas classic, All I Want for Christmas is You._

_Rating: K+_

* * *

**make my wish come true…**

"Hey Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked, walking into Sonic Boom. It was still early, long before the store opened, but he knew he would find her there. He loved that about her, she was so predictable.

She stood on her tiptoes, which wasn't saying much as she was a shrimp, to try and grab some of the remaining Christmas decorations. Her shirt rode up, revealing her taut, pale waist, as her butt jutted out, clad in a pair of tight yoga pants that accentuated everything he liked.

_Merry Christmas, Austin._

He enjoyed the view, maybe a little too much.

She sighed with a frustrated chuckle, "What does it look like I'm doing?" She jumped, trying to knock down some garland from a high shelf. She missed her intended target, not even laying a finger on it, her platform sandals landing with an audible thud.

"Ally!" he exclaimed.

"Austin!"

"You're going to hurt yourself! Here, let me help you." He reached up and easily removed the glittery faux-pine.

"Show off," she huffed.

"Where's your dad, shouldn't he be helping you take down all this stuff?"

"He's sleeping in this morning. It's been a crazy few days leading up to Christmas with all the last minute shoppers, so I thought I'd let him rest."

"Well that's nice of you. Can't this wait though? Christmas was just yesterday."

"If I don't take these decorations down today, the rest of the mall committee will look down on me, and as the president, I have to set an example." She dropped some plastic ornaments into a box and closed it.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're wearing the bracelet I gave you," he beamed.

Her eyes crinkled back at him. "Of course, I love it. It's perfect, Austin. Thanks again."

"Do you want to go and cash in your gift?" he asked.

"The gift card is for you to use, Austin. I know how much you love Pancake Palace."

"I know but I want you to come with me, since we didn't get to actually spend Christmas together. Plus, it hardly seems fair, you got me so much stuff, I should at least take you out for pancakes."

"And it's not over yet…" she muttered cryptically. "Maybe once my dad gets here. Since I did come and open up shop, maybe he'll let me have an extended pancake breakfast break."

"It probably won't be that busy today anyway," Austin pointed out.

"Right…because no one likes to shop day after Christmas sales," she sighed discouragingly.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, I'll ask him for you, your dad loves me!" he contended.

"Only because you laugh at his jokes. Don't encourage him."

"You love it."

"I suppose." She unhooked the final wreath from the wall, setting it into the storage box. "Finally. I think that's the last of it all. Until next year. Everything always looks so pretty, but what a pain."

Austin looked all around the Sonic Boom showroom, back to it's normal appearance. Well almost normal. "Umm, Ally? I think you missed something."

She followed his eye line to one last sprig of mistletoe hanging from the landing. Her cheeks immediately flushed thinking of all the missed opportunities they'd had under the mistletoe this year.

It was frustrating to him to say the least. They both still had feelings for each other, and everyone knew that. But, they kept dancing around the issue, blaming their careers and making excuses as to why it wouldn't work out. He really liked Ally, in fact, he was pretty sure he was in love with her, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Kissing her was like eating a never-ending stack of blueberry pancakes drenched in the richest of pure Vermont maple syrup…with a side of bacon. So basically, it was the best thing ever.

But alas, they were not together, so no kisses. He was still scared that their partnership would be affected negatively, as it had been before, but more so, he was afraid that she would reject him if he tried to get too close.

That's why mistletoe was the perfect innocent reason to use to kiss her. If they just so happened to get caught under it, she couldn't deny him. It was tradition.

And he had certainly tried. Three times under the mistletoe proper, and one time while singing about it. But each time, they'd been interrupted. Freaking Dez and Trish busting in and interrupting them.

The thing that killed him was that she really seemed like she was disappointed when they didn't get to kiss. That gave him a flicker of hope that she wanted to make out with him just as much as he wanted to pull her close and attack her mouth with his. Ugh, then she wore that sparkly red dress when they performed their Christmas duet, and he tried again to kiss her during the performance, but she had moved away just in the nick of time.

And she thought it was all choreography anyway, actually congratulating him on thinking of the fake kiss, telling him it was cute. That was a slap in the face. It definitely wasn't fake. His feelings were very real.

Now they were finally alone. No distractions. No interruptions.

He saw motion in the corner of his eye, as she reached up to try and grab it. How long had he been daydreaming? He was missing his last chance! Thankfully, it was hanging just out of her reach.

"Here, let me get it." He walked over and reached up, but even he could not reach it.

"Let me go and get the ladder," she stated, ever the practical one.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "We don't need a ladder. I'll just lift you up and you grab it."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Okay…that might work."

"Ready?"

He bent down, wrapping his arms around her thighs, just under her butt, her chest pressing flush against his head. This position and its compromising nature was not lost upon him. He lifted her up towards the ceiling.

"Almost, Austin!" She grabbed the twig. "Got it!"

He let her body slide down, his arms catching the hem of her shirt, allowing the skin of his forearms to sweep across her bare abdomen. He felt her tense as his hair brushed against her neck and chin as he let her down. Suddenly they were both breathing heavily as he continued to hold her close to him, their lips just centimeters away. She still held the mistletoe in her hand above their heads.

"Well, looks like we're under the mistletoe again," he whispered.

"Well, Christmas is over...but it's still tradition."

"Still tradition. Rules are rules."

He bridged the gap and captured her lips with his. He felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues met, at first timid, then gaining momentum as each found increasing confidence. His hand caressed her cheek slowly as their mouths moved in synchronicity. His other hand reached up and grasped her hair, gently massaging as they both fought each other for dominance. The kiss was hungry, it was greedy, a result of desires that had gone too long without being fed.

When it became too hard to breathe, they reluctantly detached themselves from each other. "Wow," Ally gasped as she struggled to regain her breath and mental faculties. They'd kissed before, but not like that.

"Merry Christmas, Ally."

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

They were still in an embrace and they grudgingly released one another. "I'm going to put these boxes away." She hurriedly shuffled off towards the storage room as he was just left there to think about what had just happened. He picked up the mistletoe from the floor where Ally had discarded it when they'd started their makeout session. This was now officially his favorite plant.

"Hey Austin!" Mr. Dawson strutted into the store, setting down his backpack behind the counter. "Where's Ally?"

"Morning, Mr. Dawson. She took some boxes into the storage room, she'll be right back." He older man examined the object in Austin's hand.

"Where'd you get the mistletoe? Ally and I took down all that stuff before we left," he commented. Lester just shook his head as Austin stood there, a shocked look on his face, clutching onto the green leaves. He did not get that boy at all.

"But…" Austin started, before shutting his mouth. He let the implication of her father's statement sink in. He couldn't believe it. His Christmas wish came true, and he had Ally to thank for making the mistletoe happen.


End file.
